dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Putine (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Game: "Dark Demon Realm Foundation Saga" Fanga: "Universe 1 Saga" |Race=Demon Realm race |Gender=Female |Date of birth = 75 Million Before Age |Date of death = 90 Million Before Age (Revived in 26 June Age 854) Age 950 |Status = Alive |Address= |Allegiance=Dark Empire |Affiliations= Turles (boyfriend) Rola (son via Chitate) Mechikabura (boss) Demigra (boss/comrade) Gravy (comrade) }} Putine is a Wizard of the Dark Empire, and later Demon Goddess. Biography At some point; Putine, and her comrades travel to 90 Million Before Age where they wreak havoc. However they were discovered by Supreme Guardian of Time, and was destroyed. She was revived on June 26, Age 854, and proceed to go to Universe 1 where she met Chitate, and became his concubine. In Age 929; she gave birth to Rola, but left sometime after. During Future Cooler's assignment; she became infatuated with Turles and began training with him as form of dates. The two eventually begin a relationship, and become very close. Demon Realm Assault She assisted during the Demon Realm Assault and even kidnapped her own son as Conton City is destroyed. She later battles against the Future Dragon Team and Chronoa's new form before being obliterated by Chronoa's Time Judgement ability. Techniques *Flight *Ki Sense and Manipulation *Magic **Corrupted Ki Blasts **Ice magic - Putine is a user of strong ice magic. ***Icicle Magic ***Icicle Illusion ***Ice Death Ball - A Magical Blast of Ice capable of freezing an mountain. Despite its name it's not a variation of Death Ball. ***Ice Bow Construction - Putine can create a bow out of Ice, and fire arrows made of ice. ****Ice Arrow Barrage ***Ice Beam - A Magical energy wave of ice capable of small scale freezing. ***Ice Destruction Wave - A magical icy energy wave used in an attempt to defeat Future Vegeta. **Dark Magic **Transformation magic - Putine is able to forcefully transform some beings via her dark magic **Magic Materialization - Putine is able to use her magic to create objects and even create a City over South City. *Super Healing *Vanish *Headbutt Forms Demon God Putine was given Dark Potara earrings in order to infuse her body with Godly ki, and become a Demon Goddess. She wears a set of yellow Dark Potara earrings, and gains dark markings under her eyes. She gains a black and yellow dress, and wields a sceptre. Dark Fusion By channelling Dark Magic through her sceptre; she is able to assimilate her staff into her body, she gains spikes out of her shoulders, and a horn on her head along a purple orb in the centre of her forehead, her cape becomes white, and white spikes around her head resembling the spikes from the top of her staff. Her muscle mass slightly increases, and her power increases to the point she completely outmatches Super Saiyan Blue, and Super Saiyan Rage Dark Fusion V Her orb shatters as hair grows longer reaching her ankles while her spikes curve becoming an acute angle while her horn becomes cracked. Her black dress becomes shorter as it only reaches her knees while she gain diamond crusted flats with the P on her belt changing into a V. Dark Fusion W The strongest variation of Dark Fusion; after she creates her ice bow - she merges with it gaining a new form entirely and is able to raise her power even further than before. Her outfit is completely replaced with an outfit of ice complete with a tiara of ice and staff made of ice. Demon God Advanced After being imprisoned in the Time Labyrinth - Putine was able to access an advanced form of the Demon God form. In this form her red markings around her eyes alter along with her clothes and hair. Her staff becomes red in colour and despit her new powers - she was unable to fight against the Evil Containment Wave. Kills *Numerous Humans and Demon Realm soldiers - Froze to death due to her Ice Death Ball *South City's remaining inhabitant - Crushed after she created another city over South City. Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Magic User Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:Villains Category:Canon Characters Category:Deceased Category:Generals Category:Dead Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Sealed Characters